Why Can't Nice Guys Finish First!
by ShannonMay
Summary: After Tess's departure, Liz can't bring herself to give Max another chance. She becomes depressed and avoids the pod squad. Will a new program at school change Liz's future for the better?
1. Chapter 1

For Roswell this takes place after Departure and for the Covenant this takes place after the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the covenant. This story is my take on what might have happened if Liz had been willing and able to stand strong against her draw to Max.

Liz Parker slipped her long dark brown hair into a ponytail as she slid into her seat in Liz had once been quite happy to sit in the front she now sat next to Pam Troy. While she still openly hates Pam, Liz had taken to slipping into class at the very last minute to avoid contact with the aliens. Ever since Max Evans broke her heart she could not stand to be in their presence. She had withdrawn and was focusing most of her energy on her school work. Other than that she helped manage the Crash Down Café for her parents and talked to Maria.

Mrs. Abbot, their English teach came in right as the bell sounded a mammoth stack of papers in her arms. As she started passing them out she explained, "we are embarking on a project that you will receive extra credit for participating in. Each of you has a flyer in front of you. You fill it out and it is used to match you up with a pen pal at another school. I urge each of you to consider participating." She then turned back to the white board at the front of the room and resumed her lecture on Shakespeare's, "The Taming of the Shrew" As one would expect there were a lot of papers in the trash bin at the end of the period. Not too many people were keen to participate in a pen pal program at a school like West Roswell.

That day passed as they had since Tess's departure. Liz made her way from one class to the next until the lunch bell. She felt relieved when she managed Maria sitting alone in the cafeteria. Maria was the only friend Liz still had in Roswell. They talked for a little bit and then Maria spotted the flyer in Liz's notebook. "Are you planning on joining that pen pal program that they are setting up," Maria asked? Liz took a bite of her burrito before replying, "yes, it would be good to get some extra credit and get to know someone whose not from here, learn about other places and possibly see them." This brought a smile the face of the blond across from her.

Maria DeLuca had been her best friend since kindergarten and it made her happy to finally see something spark Liz's interest. She knew that Liz had taken it all pretty hard with first trying to process and handle Alex's death and the fighting that came afterwards. Then she had to learn about Tess and Max hooking up and producing a child. Then they learned that Tess was in fact, Alex's murderer. That doesn't even begin to cover the aftermath of it all. Liz went through the rest of the day trying to make sure that she took appropriate notes and reminding her self to refocus. She found that more than usual she was interested in doing something again finally. That made her even more excited to get home to work on her letter.

When Liz got home she went straight to the apartment, gave her mother a hug and then went into her room. Liz sat down in her favorite chair on her balcony and pulled out a pen and started her letter for the program.

Dear New Friend,

My name is Liz Parker and the date is 10-23-01. I live in the sleepy little town of Roswell, New Mexico. The town is called infamous and I'm sure that you know why. Like most small towns everyone in Roswell knows everyone and has pretty much from birth. The opening line of Ana Karinana states that, "Every happy is family is the same but every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." Well, my family is pretty well normal. We are pretty happy normal people. My parents own the Crash Down Café, a restaurant here in town.

I love the desert and the beautiful majestic caves and canyons but long to leave it. I hope to go to college far away from here so that I can see what the rest of the world is like. I know that I am probably boring you to death right now.

The main reason that I got involved in this program was to meet a new friend and learn about people and places beyond my own experience. What is your home and town like? What is your school like?

Please write back soon,

Liz

Once finished with her letter Liz quickly placed it into her backpack for school the next day. Then she went down to dinner for once looking forward to the future, thinking it could mean a change for the better. Liz even found herself gathering all of her favorite bath supplies. Something she had not done in a while. She ran a bath with her favorite bubble bath and used a new shampoo her mom had bought her in hopes to coax her out of her depression. Eventually, it had even begun to bother her parents. She had stuck to plain soap and hadn't really bothered with dressing up since telling Max that she couldn't give him another chance. She let herself soak and took care of herself for the first time in a long time. She was not vain by any means but she cleaned and shaped her nails, shaved her legs and worked on the calluses that were on her feet. Afterwards, she brushed her hair and went to bed. It was definitely easier to sleep that night with something nice to look forward too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

The following day Liz Parker was up before her alarm clock. She made her way swiftly to her English class. Thankful, that no one else had arrived yet she gave her letter to Mrs. Abbot and took her seat. Unfortunately, getting to class early also meant that she had to face the pod squad as they came in. Each of them sent a distinctive glare in her direction as they took their usual seats.

Thankfully, nothing more than that allowed by the bell as it rang signaling that if you were not in your seat you were late. Mrs. Abbot swiftly passed out exams on and placed them in front of each student face down. Again, Liz could not feel more thankful for the timing their English teacher seemed to have. Liz focused on the exam and felt that she had done alright. She turn her exam in at the front of the class and took out her book for independent reading and held it in front of her face. This made it so that she blocking the alien's glare ability to shoot painful and angry looks at her.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class Liz's luck ran out. Max was able to corner her just out side of the classroom. "Liz, what you are doing couldn't be more unlike you. You don't seem to get or care that I love you. You're being selfish and are completely avoiding me and unwilling to help find a child that needs our help", he said. Liz smiled it was so like Max to not seem to care about the why so long as she was compliant. Liz replied," No Max, you are the one who doesn't get it. You made your choice when you slept with Tess and conceived a son. Now, I've made my choice. I am not going to be a teenage mother to a child that is not mine. I don't want to wake up every morning to a reminder of that and a miniature of the woman who killed my best friend. I am trying to move on and regain my balance now" With that Liz walked away to continue with her days classes feeling perhaps a little bit stronger.

Ipswitch-the same two days

Tyler Simms sat in his English class and was struggling to keep his thoughts in order. Being distracted was so unlike him that he got a note passed to him by Caleb. The note read: Baby Boy, what is bothering you?-Cay. The blue eyed son with brown hair in curls could not bring himself to tell his brother that his problem was as old as time. Tyler Simms was simply jealous. He wanted what Caleb and Pogue had. Each had met a nice girl who cared for and complimented them and kept them from being too serious. This was something that Tyler wanted and had yet to find.

In Tyler's estimation most the girls at Spenser were either gold diggers or social climbers. Thankfully for his brothers neither Kate nor Sarah fell into those categories and he genuinely enjoyed being around his two sisters. It was not that he begrudged them their happiness but he wanted to find that too. Oh well, the youngest boy thought to himself there is always college; though he could not see Harvard girls being much different.

Tyler was so distracted that he almost missed the announcement about the pen pal program that would start that week. That put a grin on Tyler's face. He knew just what he would do about his recent problems. He would write a letter and join that program. Who knew just maybe he'd meet someone.

When the lunch bell sounded Tyler found his way back to his dorm rather than the student union. Sitting on his bed he began his first letter. He was a little unsure of how to word things for a change. Always the most introspective of the sons Tyler did not speak up often and when he did others tended to listen and they knew that he was being honest. As Caleb would put it, Baby Boy doesn't have the guts to lie to me.

Dear New Friend,

I don't know how else to start since I'll only learn your name once you reply. My name is Tyler Simms. I attend Spenser Academy here in Ipswitch, Massachusetts. It is a little known fact that the witch hunts actually started her not in Salem. My family has lived here for a long time consequently everyone knows me and it can be a bit suffocating. I love it here though. I have great friends and it is possibly one of the most beautiful places there is. I love history and so there is a lot here to learn. Now, that I've rambled on about me for a little bit. What are your favorite interests and activities?

Please write soon!

Tyler Simms

After finishing his first letter he slipped it into an envelop and was prepared to hand it in the following morning. Later that night he knew the others would want to know where he had gone during lunch and so he prepared himself for squeals from Kate and Sarah and teasing from his brothers.

Nicky's-that night

Tyler pulled up to the grill and bar most of Spenser students went to in the evening. He and Ried proceeded to the pool tables as was their usual routine. He was actually beating Ried for a change when Ried asked the question he had been expecting. "Where were you at lunch", he asked? That made Tyler's pool stick slip and he missed his shot. Once he saw that Ried was lined up to shoot he answered, "I just went back to our dorm. I decided that I'd try that pen pal program Mr. Whitmore was talking about." "That's cool", Ried replied so untypically that it shocked Tyler who could usually anticipate even Ried's more unconventional responses.

The next morning, Tyler showed up earlier than was normal to class and turned in his letter. The responses from his brothers had been supportive which surprised Tyler. He had expected teasing. He knew that they wanted him to find someone and that they'd be teasing him severely about this. They all agreed though that perhaps this would be a good thing for their somewhat shy and anti-social, youngest brother. It was true Tyler didn't go out unless he was with at least one of his brothers and didn't really open up at all until he fully trusted you. If he was honest he would say that aside from their little group he found it hard to trust anyone.

One week later- Roswell

Liz Parker opened up her first letter and began to write her response as soon as she got home from school. She called out a quick hello to her parents and sat down again on her favorite chair to write in. She found her favorite writing pen and pulled out her notebook and started her letter.

It went like this:

Hi Tyler! Thank you, for your letter. I look forward hearing back and getting to talk.

Here in Roswell it is mostly a tourist trap. My parents own the local café and I work there. I don't usually mind it. It gives me a chance to get to talk to people and feel like I'm doing something useful. Unfortunately, that is also the downside. Being that Roswell is a small town after the tourist leave it is just the town's people. Being that my family had been here for the last four generations like you everyone knows me and I know them.

That can make it so that it is like growing up under a microscope.

I don't really go out very often and I don't go to parties except perhaps with my outgoing and somewhat talkative, best friend, Maria. Our other best friend, Alex recently died and his wake was the last party that I went too. I enjoy playing pool. My dad taught me when I was like three how to shoot and I've played ever since. I enjoy writing and do quite a bit of it for myself. It seems to help straight out my thoughts when I need it.

What about you? I know that you said you like history, what other things do you enjoy?

Until next time,

Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Tyler could not believe how quickly he was hearing back from his new friend. He began reading the response and was pleasantly surprised. His pen pal seemed like a descent, hardworking person with actual interest. This Tyler thought is someone I could actually bother with getting to know. Taking and placing the letter in his backpack he swiftly returned to the task of taking notes on the professor's lecture on the Shining by Stephen King. It was not going to be the easiest of days for the youngest son of Ipswich. The teasing and harassment that had once seemed to be more focused on Caleb and Ried (since he brought it on himself) from Aaron and the boys was coming his way more frequently these days.

Tyler Simms had always been there to back up his brothers but left to his own devices would not pick a fight. As luck would have it though today would not be a day where things would go to his liking. As he began to leave class he found his way blocked by none other than Aaron Abbot. Once again Aaron began hurling insults at Tyler. "Baby Boy, why don't you step up and behave like a man for once. I am so sick and tired of all of you posers. I don't even understand why everyone think you lot are such a big deal." Tyler was not pleased to once again be in this kind of a situation. Of all of them Tyler had the best control of his powers second only to Caleb. Tyler's precision made his using a big deal. So he knew that he needed to try and find another way out first.

He tried to find a way around him or under his arm and could not. So, he simply shoved hard enough to try and make the other boy move so that he could get through. That was when it turned into a brawl. Aaron shoved back knocking Tyler against one of the tables. That was when Ried joined in and things only got worse.

Ried decided to use and sent Abbot flying into a wall then proceeded to walk over and give him a black eye his own eyes still black. This was the kind of thing that made Caleb have a cow; the kind of thing that made him act more like a father than a brother. This left Tyler spitting mad and he turned on his brother and best friend. Tyler's voice was deadly as he said, "I could have handled that myself Ried. You did not have to use." With that Tyler left and went to his next class.

The day did not get any better from there. Aaron's buddies were making jokes about how they had never seen Tyler with a woman and how they were better than he was. At swimming practice Tyler was trying so hard to hold himself together that he gained a whole 3 seconds on his lap time. This made him even more frustrated. By the time he got home he needed to unwind or burst. He decided that it would be best to set aside his homework and perhaps just try and refocus his energy.

Two hours later

Tyler Simms still could not calm down and focus. The tension in his body from his encounter with Aaron was not leaving his body. He decided that maybe he would give writing a try and see if maybe Liz was right about that helping. However, as he began he found that his thoughts took on the form of a letter. He hoped that she would not mind him unburdening himself like this. He did not know her very well in fact at all, but, he needed someone to talk to and this time it could not be his brothers. Some of the issues that he needed to work out were about them.

Dear Liz,

I don't know if you have ever dealt with people who seem to like to pick fights for no reason. I have and it is getting to a point where it is beyond ridiculous. I usually try and ignore them and let them make themselves look bad. Really, I would rather not respond to them in any way. It has worked in the past but it seems that it is not a valid method any longer. They are becoming more insistent and aggressive. It really gets on my nerves. Responding or fighting them would not be such a big deal if my family name wasn't Simms.

Like I said my family has been here forever and the result is everyone knows me and my family. Our family sort of had a hand in founding this town. We also have to watch ourselves and set an example as my father keeps reminding. This is the same man who at the age of 7 took a belt to me for getting in a fight because someone stole my lunch money; leaving me without a lunch. That was the last fight that I ever got in.

My parents expect me to be perfect. It is the downside of the world and life that I live in.

I could not be more grateful for my friends but sometimes they can step over the line trying to make sure that that everything is alright for me. They see me as the "little brother" the one they need to protect and it gets annoying. They know that I can take care of myself but still seem to see it as their job. The only reason none of them stepped in that day when I was 7 is that Caleb was the only one in my class and he'd left to go to a doctors appointment for the upcoming season of coach pitch.

I am sorry to vent like and I know that you probably did not want to hear all of that. I am also sorry to hear about your friend and the fact that the last party you went to was a wake. I hope that things can get better for you if not you can always feel free to write and I look forward to continuing to get to know you. Have you had any thoughts about after school?

Your friend,

Tyler

One week later

Liz Parker was amazed at what she was reading in Tyler's letter. She knew what it was like to have parents who expected a lot from you and were even hard on you, but Jeff Parker had never taken a hand to Liz. She could say that was one thing that was one good about her childhood here in Roswell. She could also see that bullies were giving her friend a hard time and Tyler's friends as close to him as brothers were not helping the situation. She decided to write back.

Tyler,

I know what it is like to have parents who expect a lot from you. I completely understand how you feel about that. My family is similarly situated here in Roswell. The difference there is that my father has not once laid a hand to me. I understand the stress that comes with the expectations though. I find myself straining trying to please them and falling short more and more over the last year. It is bad enough that my dad has threatened me with being sent to boarding school more than once.

I have people who annoy me and who think that they are better than me at school too. I usually ignore them and I ignore gossip. There are the popular girls and the cheerleaders and they usually don't treat me or Maria with very much respect at all. Now I have a whole new set to add to that list this year. I've never really stood up for myself and perhaps that is something that I need to learn to do thinking over what advice I would give to you.

If your friends' stepping in really bothers you maybe you need to let them know that it does. Make sure that they also know that you really appreciate how much they care though. It sounds like the friendship that no one would want to throw away. If you ever want to talk quicker this is my email address: .

This is my senior year and I really don't know what I am going to do afterwards. I used to dream of going to Harvard and become this famous scientist and Head of Molecular Biology. My life got so off track a couple of years ago and I can't seem to get it back on.

I'd better get going it is almost time to start my shift. As for unloading in your last letter I did not mind at all. I completely understand the need.

Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

One week later

Tyler was reading Liz's response to his letter and was thrilled to see that she was not only fine with his venting in his last letter, but gave him her email so they could talk sooner. It pleased him perhaps more than it should that she would want to hear from him sooner. He returned his attention to lecture and soon realized that for once he would need to barrow notes from Reid. He found himself ready to laugh out loud at the thought, but quickly cut it off before it could escape his mouth.

At lunch that day he sat down with his brothers as usual and found that they were all looking at him. Finally, Caleb was the one to speak, "Do you have a picture of her?" Tyler was surprised by the question and had not even thought to ask Liz for one. He took a breath and responded, "No, I haven't asked for one; do you think that I should?" There was a resounding, "Yes" from the other sons as quickly as Tyler responded. So, Tyler resigned himself to asking for a picture and found himself wondering for the first time what she looked like. He already found that he liked talking to her. He could tell from what she had told him that she was: nice, hardworking and cared about others. Tyler found himself thinking about how Liz had said that she could not seem to get her life back on track after the last couple of years. Perhaps, Tyler thought I could help her there.

Later that night, back at the dorms

Tyler sat himself down at his computer and pulled up his email account. He wanted to respond to what Liz had said about her dreams and not being able to get her life back on track. To him it seemed like the sort of thing that she really needed to talk to someone about and soon. He placed his name in the subject line so that she would know that it was from him and started the email.

Liz, I want to thank you for you giving me your email address so that we can talk more often. It will nice to hear from you more frequently.

I could not help but notice that you said that you used to dream of going to Harvard in your last letter. Is that dream so far gone that it is irretrievable? For your sake I hope not. Everyone should have a dream something to hold onto and work towards. It would also be nice to have you at school with me and my friends next year. That is right, I will be at Harvard. As long as my grades stay up that is where I will be going. My friend Caleb and I are legacies there; both our fathers were class of '81.

So I say enough of talking about the heavy stuff though for right now. I noticed in a previous letter that you said that you like playing pool. That happens to be a favorite pastime of mine as well. What else do you enjoy?

30 minutes later

Hey Tyler, I was surprised and glad to see an email from you. As to my dreams about going to Harvard I would say that they are not in the best of situations. My grades aren't that bad but they aren't that great either. I was once a straight A student and then a whole lot of drama happened and Alex passed away and my grades fell. I'm not sure that I can expect to even have a shot at Harvard. Straight A students get turned away let alone B students. I attend a public school in a small town and so my expectation is that it won't happen.

I'm glad to find that we have something in common. I also enjoy stargazing either from my balcony or out in the dessert. I spend a lot of time reading but my tastes have changed over the last year in what I like to read. I find myself leaning away from classics and romance to more modern writers of: mystery and horror. What about you?

The following afternoon

Tyler began to read the email and found that he was pleasantly surprised. He not only had similar taste to Liz in books but he enjoyed stargazing too. To him this seemed too be too coincidental. He decided to ask Liz if she would send him a picture. He wanted to see what she looked like and had a funny feeling that he knew what he would see.

He also decided to make a couple of phone calls and see if he couldn't make a way for Liz to join him here at Spencer and later on at Harvard if that is what she wanted. The first call would be to his dad and the second would be to the CFO who handled his trust account.

Picking up his cell phone Tyler dialed his father's work number and prepared for usual long wait until his father could be bothered with him. He was surprised though when the secretary put him straight through. This almost never happened and when it did it could only mean that his father was expecting the call. This would be quick and easy he thought. Sure enough, Glen Simms picked up the phone and got right to the point. "Hi Tyler, I know what you are calling about and I think it is a good idea. Your mother and I have been trying to find a suitable kid to offer a scholarship too for a while. If you think that this girl would fit in at Spencer then we will back your decision on that. I already made the call to the school and the CFO. Everything is ready to roll. All we need is for you to see if she would accept and then she needs to send on a copy of her transcripts to the Provost office." Pleased beyond words Tyler thanked his dad and hung up the phone. He then proceeded to write an email to Liz detailing the offer from his dad and the school.

Liz, If you would like to have a change of scenery and some help getting your grades up and get back on track I have an offer for you. My parents have been looking for someone to sponsor to attend school here at Spencer and later on if they do to the college of their choice. The Provost is open to accepting you. All that you would need to do is send on a copy of your transcripts to the Provost office here. Would you like to join me here at Spencer?

With that Tyler prepared himself for yet another day of torment and lectures and left his dorm for the main campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Liz Parker was not having a very good day at all. First her alarm did not go off, then she a found that there was a tear in her favorite blouse and to settle for a pair of khaki cargo pants and a green tee-shirt. Once she finally made it to school, she was cornered by Michael and Isabel who demanded that she at least hear Max out after all he'd been hurt too. This day was definitely not going according to plan. The idea was to avoid the pod squad until graduation which apparently they weren't going to let happen.

Once Liz got home she really needed a break but no such luck. Mr. Bowman, their Chemistry teacher, had planned an exam for later on that week and she needed to study if she wanted to pass. Liz was engrossed in her Chemistry book when she heard someone coming up the ladder to her balcony. She was sickened to see Max pop his head over the edge and pull himself up and over onto her balcony. "Max can you please leave me alone. I have to study the chemistry test is Thursday, she said." She could only hope that Max would be able to respect that. However, she was to be disappointed in Max again. "No, Liz we need to talk about what happened last year. You avoided me all summer and for the majority of the first term. You'll talk to me now", he ordered. All Liz could do was sitting down and listen.

Max began to ramble on about how he thought that he had lost everything and that Tess had tricked him into sleeping with her and that he had no idea that she had been the one to kill Alex. He said that he wanted another chance to make things right with her. That he had always loved her and even when he thought that she had slept with Kyle he had hoped that she still cared that maybe it wasn't what it seemed. Liz could do everything she could to sit still. She didn't cry or show any sign of emotion through the conversation her face a perfect mask. She had cried enough tears over Max Evans. It was then that she realized she needed to work on getting beyond functioning and get on with her life. She needed to go after some semblance of her dreams. Sure maybe Harvard would be out of her reach in the end, but college was not. She needed to look towards going away next year and just maybe someday she would find someone again, someone who did not have a "destiny" with someone else.

Once Max was finished Liz did not bother with replying. She had heard him out and she had said her piece months ago. There could now be nothing more to say. Liz got up and told him that she had to go and start dinner for her parents and went in through her window closing it behind her.

Once she was inside she want and got started on the dinner a simple enough meal of all-American meat loaf and put it in the oven. While the meat loaf was cooking Liz decided to check her email before getting back to studying for Chemistry. She was glad to see another email from Tyler and was surprised at what it had to say. Spencer academy was a school for the elite the brightest and wealthiest went to school there and many went directly into the Ivy League. This really could be the chance that she needed. She had fought with her father last year when he had told her that she needed to straighten out or he'd send her to boarding school. She knew that he could not afford it and she thought that she could handle staying on for while longer as long as she had Maria and Alex. Even after Alex's death she had thought that she should stay for parents but really she was just now barely functioning perhaps she really did need to go.

Liz went downstairs and began looking for her father in the café. "Dad, I have changed my mind, I can't deal with it here any longer. I have tried to just avoid Max and focus on school, but it is not working. He actually went as far as to come over and force me to hear him out on my own balcony. I want to go to boarding school and I have been offered a sponsorship to go to Spencer academy. It's time for me to go all we have to do is send on my transcript and I can start moving in there." Jeff Parker was stunned. He knew his daughter was a strong girl but what Max did was low in his book. He did not blame her for wanting to get away from everything that reminded her of him. All last year he had watched her barely hold herself together. It was really a miracle and testimony to her intelligence that her grades had only fallen to B's. Then after Alex's death she had practically become a zombie. He knew it was the right thing to do by his daughter.

After dinner that night

Liz went to get ready for bed and then sat down to reply to Tyler's email.

Tyler,

Please, thank your parents for their generous offer. I will be speaking to my principal and my parents will have the transcripts sent over first thing in the morning. I look forward to getting to meet you in person and beginning classes there at Spencer. Do you have any recommendations on classes or teachers to avoid? Are there any classes or teachers I want to make sure are on my schedule?

Thank you, for being willing to do this to help me achieve my dreams and get me out of here.

Liz

Once Liz had managed to finish her email to Tyler she did a little bit of research on her new school and liked what she saw except for the uniforms. Once she had done that she found her way to bed and went to sleep.

The Evans's home

Isabel Evans could not sleep. It was one of those nights were she kept seeing Alex repeatedly and she could not shake herself of the thoughts. If she was to be able to function she would need to refocus. She pulled out the old year book and decided to do some dream walking. She put her finger on a picture of Liz Parker and lay down on her bed. She knew that Max had practically ordered her to not dream walk Liz but if Liz was asleep she usually had dull dreams and it helped her sleep. She could only hope that this was a night where Liz would be asleep. After Alex's death there had been a span of several weeks where she did not sleep at all. Then there came the disturbed dreams. Finally, over the past few weeks she had begun to fall back into more simple dreams. Isabel was lucky this night. Liz was already asleep and dreaming about school of all things. Then she realized that Liz was in a plaid skirt, white blouse and blue blazer. She noticed all of the other kids were similarly dressed, the boys were wearing black slacks instead of skirts but it was all similar and there was a crest on it that she couldn't quite see well enough. Was Liz going to be sent to private school?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Evans Home the following morning

Isabel Evans walked into the kitchen for breakfast to find her brother already seated at the table. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she grabbed a cup of coffee laced with tobacco like many people use cream. Isabel knew that it would be best to get this conversation over with quickly and immediately. Isabel started right off with the bad news, "Max look I know that you told me not to dream walking Liz anymore but I couldn't sleep last night. It was one of those nights where I kept seeing Alex and couldn't find peace." Max nodded and asked, "What is making you share this with me?" Isabel began nervously tapping her fingers as she replied, "In her dream she was at school, not our school, it was some fancy private school. I don't know if it means anything, but I thought that you should know that it is a possibility that Liz is thinking about leaving." Max just stared at Isabel stunned by what she had just said. First of all it struck him that Isabel disobeyed his direct order. Then it sunk into his mind that Liz, His Liz, was thinking about leaving. Liz was a planner and so if she was dreaming about going to a different school that means that she was processing the idea. Finally, he decided to ask a couple of questions before he panicked. So he asked the most logical question that he could think of. "Did it look like one of the private schools around here, maybe in Albuquerque?" Isabel sighed in relief. Max was to busy thinking and trying to form a plan to lecture her about her behavior. Responding to his question, Isabel said, "I couldn't tell you the scene was in a classroom and so I saw no outside grounds or scenery." This response of course made Max furious. He decided that his best option was to talk to Liz once they got to school.

At the school

Liz walked into the Principals office upon arriving at West Roswell High. She told him that for the good of her education she was going to be transferred to Spencer Academy. The Principal looked at Liz and frowned. Replying to her, he said, "You will be missed here, at West Roswell High Liz. I hope that you enjoy going to school at Spencer, but you are always welcome to come back here." The conversation was over quickly and he sent a fax to the Provost office. "I sent them your transcript and your current schedule. That should give them everything that they will need to get you enrolled." He handed the permanent file to Liz so that she could take it with her to Spencer Academy. Liz thanked the Principal and left for her first period class thankful that she would be right on time.

Max watched the students coming into class as Liz slipped in right at the bell and sat down in the back. He had learned from Maria that Liz was in a meeting with the Principal when he got to campus. This was not good for him. Max knew that he needed to get her alone at the end of class or lose the chance to talk to her until after school. Unfortunately, the teacher decided that she needed to hold Liz back after class to talk to her about her form for being withdrawn from school.

The Café, After School

After school Max went to the Crash Down and waited for the chance to talk to Liz. He couldn't help noticing that she was waiting tables today in his section. Unfortunately, Jeff Parker realized this was the case too. He came over asked Maria to cover Liz's section for the rest of the shift. He then gave Liz the rest of the shift off. He heard Liz thank her father and say that she was going to go upstairs and pack. So, Max decided to settle for asking Maria. With a shaky breath he asked, "Is Liz leaving Roswell?" The unspoken question was just as clear to Maria. "Yes Max, Liz is leaving Roswell. She should have left a long time ago." This response surprised Max. He knew now that he had to somehow stop Liz from leaving.

He went upstairs and knocked on the apartment door above the Crash Down. When it opened though Max found that he was face to face with a very upset Nancy Parker. Nancy Parker was not pleased when she learned about Liz's decision to attend boarding school. She was even less pleased to learn that Liz's school of choice was Spencer Academy. Her face had become slightly softer when Liz mentioned that she had been offered a sponsorship by a family. It hardened again immediately when Liz told her the name of the family that was helping her. Now she was face to face with the reason that Liz was leaving Roswell and her. She had known that she might have to face losing her baby someday. She had even known that her daughter might have to be exposed to and become a part of that world if she did go to Harvard. Yet, again she had hoped that even then Liz might not run into "them" and if she did she might be too down to earth to be drawn to them. Angry with all of the disruption in her carefully order universe, Nancy Parker lashed out at the visible source of her anger. She yelled, "Max, you are no longer welcome here. Liz is leaving now and her decision is probably what is best for her. I would not send her away if it was not necessary. I don't appreciate you coming here when you are the reason that she is needs to leave." Max was stunned beyond words. This was Nancy Parker; she was very seldom rude and never cruel. Nancy's manners were too good for either of those things. People have known Nancy to be so well mannered that she could be a debutant. Then again perhaps she was a socialite. He knew that Mr. Parker was from Roswell as his family had been since his great-great grandfather was posted here during his time in the Army. Mrs. Parker on the other hand seldom spoke of her childhood. He could not even remember Liz mentioning interacting with or visiting her mothers' parents. That thought dawned on him with sudden suspicion. Max did the only thing he could if he did not want to draw attention to himself, Michael and Isabel. He thanked Mrs. Parker for letting him know and walked back to the café.

Liz Parker was in her room when Max came to the door. She was selecting a few of her nicer outfits to pack for going to her new school. Liz packed mostly skirts and trousers with tops as her mother had instructed. Then she packed a handful of books and compact discs in a carry on. Liz knew that she would be sharing a dorm room so she did not want to bring things that might not be needed. Liz thought that it would be best to pack light. If later on she decided that she needed anything other than essentials and she could not get the item there then she would call her parents later. Liz finished her packing and decided to check her email. In her inbox was email from Tyler and there was also one from Max.

She decided to read Tyler's email first.

Liz, most of the teachers here are alright. However, I do have a word of advice for you. Watch out for the English teacher we have, Mr. Whitmore. He spits a little when he talks, so don't sit in the front row. Calculus is tough but I think that would be the case at any school and with any of the teachers. We'll go over your schedule before you head to class on your first day here. I will meet you at the Provost office at 8 sharp. I'll also make sure to introduce you around. I have to tell you that Kate, my friend Pogue's girlfriend might take that job on herself though. Do you have a picture so that I know what you look like? I want to make sure that I know who to look for.

Tyler

Liz swiftly composed a response to Tyler's email and attached a picture of her from the previous school year. Her email simply read:

Tyler,

I want to thank you for your willingness to help introduce me around. It makes the process of starting at a new school seem a lot less daunting. I have attached a picture that was taken of me last school year. I still look pretty much the same.

Liz

As Liz completed her message to Tyler she heard the voice of her mother calling her into the family room. Liz…there is something that you need to know before you go to Ipswitch.

[A/N: cliffy, I'm sorry about that. What could Nancy Parker need to tell Liz? Stay tuned to find out.]


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

The day had been a long one of trying to plan what she would need to take and what she would not. During school it seemed that everyone suddenly cared that she was leaving. That had annoyed Liz more than anything. It was so incredibly insincere that she could not believe it. The only people aside from her parents who she believed were genuinely sad to see her go were her parents, Maria and Kyle. Even Max who she would once have believed would truly miss her seemed like his heart was not in it. He did not care about her leaving so much as her leaving town and thereby his control or at least where he could watch her and make sure she did nothing that he did not sanction.

Liz went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She was a little surprised at the need for her mother to tell her anything before she went off to school in Ipswitch. Liz however would humor her mothers need to talk to after all soon she would be on the opposite end of the country. Nancy began talking once Liz sat down. This was a conversation that she had hoped would prove unnecessary. Now however she was forced to tell Liz more about her life than she had ever hoped to divulge. "I was born and raised in the world that you are about to enter into. It can be exciting and glamorous, but it can also be extremely dangerous. I went to Spencer Academy myself when I was your age. I want to urge you to be careful of what you do and the friends and choices that you make. Elizabeth. Jeff is not your biological father, even though he has raised you like one. There were reasons why we were so concerned when you started getting so serious so quickly with Max." This had been a long time in coming and she had known that if the time came for her to tell Liz she would break down. However, that momentary lapse in conversation while she gathered her thoughts and calmed her nerves was all it took for them to be interrupted. There was a knock on the door and Liz rose to answer it. There in the hall was Maria with a rather uncomfortable looking Michael, tears streamed down her face as she hugged Liz and said Good bye. She stepped back glaring at Michael telling him that he had better at least have the decency to say good bye to Liz after everything. He did exactly that. Michael looked up at her simply saying "Good bye Liz", before he turned and walked away to help close up the cafe. That done they heard Jeff Parker calling from the bottom of the stairs "come on we have to get going or Liz will miss her flight."

Liz was speechless for once. She had noticed over time that there was something off but she never confronted her parents about it. She was after all, as Isabel once observed "Perfect Liz Parker". She did not complain and did what she was told. Finally, her mind started to click and process everything she had just been told. Once she grasped what had been said she responded, "So that is why my coloring might be similar to dad's but not the same and we share none of the same features. Is that why I have never had a relationship with anyone on your side of the family? Is this why you freaked out when you walked in and I was lighting candles with my finger back in 8th grade?" Nancy swallowed a lump in her throat before a shaky "yes" came in reply to her daughter's questions. Sighing, Liz asked, "Why are you telling me this now?" Nancy was none to happy to have to give a further explanation but for her daughter she would. "You will likely meet your half brother once you start school there, although I doubt that he has been told about you. I don't want you unaware and shocked. I was not aware at the time that he was already involved with someone and she had also become pregnant. She carried a son and so he married her. My parents kicked me out of our home and took a job that I never thought I would do, waiting tables. That is how I met Jeff. He had come to Salem for a second cousins wedding and stopped in to eat one night. That was how things ended during my senior year at Spencer. Once I finished school, which I had to finish paying for myself I moved out here and have never looked back until now." With Liz still processing everything that her mother had just told her they left for the airport.

Meanwhile back in Ipswitch

Tyler Simms came in to his dorm from his last class of the day. Slipping into the chair at his desk he logged into his email account. Glad to see that there was an email from Liz he opened it up and then selected the attachment so that he could look at the picture. Sure enough looking at Liz he realized that not only was she pretty, her beauty was nearly supernatural. At that moment Reid came into their dorm room slamming the door behind him.

"This is not possible", Tyler mumbled. "What's not possible", Reid asked? Deciding to see for himself he moved swiftly, coming up to see what his roommate and best friend was talking about. "Wow, if I did not know better I would swear that she is one of us", he said. Tyler sighed saying, "I know, I thought that the book indicated that all of the other lines ended at Salem. Then again if Caleb's birthday taught us anything it is that anything is possible." Reid smiled, "Whoever she is; she is a babe. Who is she anyways?" Tyler couldn't help smiling, "this is Liz Parker, my pen pal from New Mexico and she is joining us here at Spencer as of tomorrow." Reid's eyes grew darker as he concentrated on picture he knew that there was something familiar in her face; he just could not place what it was.

As the taxi pulled up to main gate of the campus Liz's eyes seemed to literally grow. Not only was the campus huge but it was beautiful. She thanked the driver and paid as she got out taking her only suitcase with her. Making her way up to the floor that her dorm room was on she accidentally ran into a broad chest fell backwards. Looking up she saw a guy with longish blond hair that was sort of curly. This caused Liz to quickly mutter an apology before taking off to continue her trip up the stairs. She did so not feeling the eyes that were following her on her way up. The boy was left absolutely stunned "This should be interesting; she is one that I won't lose to those Morons", he quipped to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

[A/n: Thank you very much to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting on my stories. I really appreciate it.]

Liz somehow managed to find her way to her new dorm room without further incident. She began unpacking her clothes and books as swiftly as she could simply assumed that she was to: take the empty section of the closet and the desk and bed that were empty. Once she was done with that she began making a list of things that she would need to pick up in town. The list included things like: sheets, shampoo and soap, maybe even a few candles if those were allowed. The door opened suddenly and a girl with curly brown hair down to her shoulders entered. The girl looked over and gave her a much practiced smile, "Hi, I'm Kyra and you must be, Elizabeth Parker." This made the tension slowly leave from Liz's shoulders and neck. Obviously this was her new roommate and it would take her a while to get used to not having to be fearful and suspicious of everyone. Smiling back trying as hard as she could to be polite she replied, "Beth, I go by Beth." That seemed to satisfy her roommate who went and sat down at her desk and swiftly began working on what looked like Latin homework. Liz had been hoping that maybe she could get a lift into town to pick up the items that she needed but obviously that was not on her roommates to do list.

Deciding that she needed to eat and before the only place to eat on campus closed Liz got up and left her room. As she approach the main part of the campus Liz ran into the same guy that she had in the stairway earlier. The difference this time was that she didn't make a fool of herself. Before she could think of what to say a sharp voice said, "I'm sorry that we did not get introduced earlier, my name is Aaron and you are?" Liz smiled; she was already beginning to like being somewhere where people did not already know her and everything about her. This was a fresh start and that was just what she needed. Like with Kyra earlier Liz put on a smile and introduced herself as Beth. The boy, Aaron informed her that the cafeteria was closed already, but he offered to drive her out to a local hang out so that she could get something to eat. Liz readily agreed and walked over to his BMW 3 series with him.

Upon arriving Liz quickly began assessing the bar and grill looking for the location of each exit, the bathrooms and the best tables to sit at if you don't want attention. Yet again, Liz had caught herself falling into the same pattern of behavior she had developed during her relationship with Max. Mindful of the fact that she was trying to create a new life for herself here she shook her head to try and clear it and found her way to the bar. Once there Liz was not sure what to order. Noticing that Aaron had found his way to the pool tables, she turned to the boy standing next to her hoping that maybe she could find out what was edible here. So putting on a smile she broke the ice, "Hi, I'm sorry to intrude like this but I'm new. I was wondering if you could tell me what is good here or at least edible?" The boy who had brown hair and eyes the same color as Liz's own turned to her and smiled. "I just got done ordering for myself and Sarah, usually your best off just getting a regular burger with fries and a Coke." Smiling the boy said "I'm Caleb by the way that is my girlfriend, Sarah right over there. You can feel free to join us all later." Liz just smiled and nodded back. "I got a ride here so I will check with them and possibly come find you guys later." Liz ordered her food and waited at the bar on one of the stools for it. After finishing her very late dinner she was beginning to feel the effects of the day. Hoping for a ride back she went and found Aaron at the pool tables only to find that he didn't even notice her presence. He didn't even look up at her when she tried to get his attention by calling out to him or clearing her throat. Since he was apparently engrossed in his game she decided that she would go and find Caleb and Sarah. She found them making their way towards the entrance over by the bar. Turning to go and join them and hopefully get a ride back towards town if the campus from them. Apparently, walking out was not something that a girl did often with Aaron because as soon as he saw that she was turning to head back towards the door he reached out and grabbed her.

Liz froze in place even as Aaron pulled her towards him and pressed her up against him for a hard rough kiss. Liz Parker had not encountered behavior like this in Roswell. Then again it was a small town and so such behavior would embarrass the person if it got around. Everyone in Roswell also knew that Liz Parker was dating Max Evans. That was probably why she had never encountered such behavior before. Finally starting to come to her wits she pushed herself away. There was just one small problem Liz had been scared and she may have been frozen physically but part of her was not. In her terror she had left a burn mark on Aaron's shirt before she pushed away.

In the midst of Aaron's cursing as he realized that she had not only pushed away from him but ruined his shirt somehow. She started running as quickly as she could. Liz Parker found her way out the door and to the road. On the road Liz could only hope that she was going the right direction to get back to campus. Starting to get a little nervous she considered herself lucky when she saw a black mustang slow down next to her and come to a stop. She blew out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Caleb and the girl he had pointed out as Sarah. They offered her a ride back and she was grateful for that. The ride went on in some semblance of peace which is to say that it was quiet with only the radio playing.

Once they were back at campus Caleb let the girls out and told them that he was heading home himself and gave Sarah a quick kiss before he left. Sarah walked up to the dorm with Liz and finally spoke, "I'm Sarah by the way and the first thing that you need to know is that Aaron Abbott is a jerk. He treats girls poorly especially his girlfriend Kyra." This made Liz feel even worse. She could only hope that word never got back to her roommate about what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

[A/n: Thank you very much to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting on my stories. I really appreciate it.]

7 o'clock in the morning came earlier than Liz Parker would have liked. She had not even gotten to sleep until 1 in the morning after the fiasco at the bar and grill. Liz yawned and forced herself to get up and begin to get ready. Quietly she tip toed to the girl's shower so as not to wake her roommate who amazingly was still asleep. Once there she was grateful to see Sarah with a taller girl with dark skin and long dark brown hair. Sarah smiled and introduced Liz to her best friend and roommate, Kate. Noticing that Liz had nothing with her; Sarah quickly offered the use of her soap and shampoo. Liz quietly thanked her and ducked into a shower stall. She hurried through her routine. Once in her room she chose a simple white blouse and brown corduroy skirt for her meeting with the Provost. Deciding that she would worry about returning Sarah's things later she placed them on her desk and hurried to the office. Once there Liz breathed a sigh of relief. Noting the times she hurried up to the desk saying, "Elizabeth Parker, I'm here to see Provost Higgins please."

The secretary looked down at her from behind her desk and said, "Just a moment." Turning around and taking a seat to wait for her cue to go into the Provost office she noticed that no one was there. Disappointed that he was not there Liz sat down and waited.

Tyler Simms was nervous about meeting his pen pal. He knew that they did not know each other very well, but he already felt that she was somebody special. What no one knew about Tyler was that there was a reason that he did not date nor did he care to through himself into casual flings. Tyler Simms had once used to try and see his future. He did not so much care about fortune and money, but finding love he did. He had caught a glimpse of what his future spouse looked like and he could see softness in her eyes when she looked at his older self. He had not been overly shocked when he saw her picture and hoped that she would not be disappointed when she met him. For once Tyler cared about his appearance. He made it a point to try and tame his curls and got into his uniform. He took the time to shave and even put on some of Reid's favorite cologne. That done he took off in his Hummer and went to pick up coffee and flowers. He chose white roses something he considered simple and pure, not even knowing whether she would approve. At the coffee shop he picked a vanilla coffee and made his way back to campus. Parking in the parking lot outside the main building he looked at the clock realizing that he was late.

Tyler walked towards the office hoping that he had not missed Liz yet. It was 8:15 and he was supposed to be there to meet her at 8. He put on his most charming smile and asked the secretary if Liz had left yet. Thankfully she said that she had just been called in to see Provost Higgins. Sitting down Tyler thanked the powers that be for the blessings that seem to follow their genetics.

Liz walked out of the Provost office with her new schedule of classes and her uniform. She began to shift her things so that she could open the door when someone did that for her. Looking over she saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life. His stunning blue eyes seemed to see into her and it made Liz Parker speechless. As they walked out of the office the guy started to talk, "I'm sorry that I'm late. I went to make sure that you had coffee and I got you something else. I'm Tyler Simms by the way." Tyler showed Liz the roses and said that he'd give those to her once she change into her uniform and had her other stuff in her bag. Liz could only nod her head in reply. Tyler showed her toward the girls' locker room and waited in the front corridor. He could not help smiling to himself. He had hoped that she would be impressed and apparently this was a good start if her reaction was any indication.

Liz was ready to kick herself as she switched into her uniform. He had made it to the office to meet her after all. The only reason that he had been late was because he went to get her coffee and a welcome gift. Then she had not even been able to speak, He probably thinks that I'm an idiot now she thought to herself as she got ready to exit the locker room. She made her way to the corridor where Tyler waited to give her the coffee and roses. Gathering her wits, Liz managed to say, "Thank you, Tyler the roses are beautiful and actually they're my favorites." She say Tyler sigh in relief and realized that he was just as nervous as she was. She rattled off her schedule to Tyler who told her that they would have Calculus and AP Biology together. Tyler steered her towards her first class which was AP English. They made plans to sit together at lunch and parted ways so that Liz was not too late.

Walking in to the classroom Liz remembered what Tyler had said about the English Professor. She found her way to seat next to a blond boy up in the first balcony section. She pulled out a note book and quietly began to take notes on the contemporary authors that they would be studying this semester. The blond turned around after finishing his list and introduced himself, "I'm Reid Garwin, Tyler's best friend. If you need help with anything Liz you can always ask." Liz nodded and thanked him keeping her eyes to the front. The last thing that Liz needed right now was to already start getting into trouble at school.

The rest of the day was simple enough. It seemed that either Caleb or Reid or both were in each of her classes. Sometimes they joined by one or more of their other friends. She had met each of Tyler's friends over the course of the morning. She had been glad to find that Caleb, Sarah and Kate were also a part of Tyler's group of friends. She had wondered upon getting introduced this morning if she was the same Kate that Tyler said was dating his friend Pogue. At lunch Reid complained that having Liz around would mean that he would have to actually work class. It had not taken long for Reid to learn that Liz cared about grades and school and since he was partnered with her in Latin and Civics he'd be forced to actually work. The others had no sympathy for him on this. Caleb for one did well in school naturally. Tyler was good at school and usually ended up doing all the work in the classes that they shared. He would probably be grateful for the break. Pogue for all of his bad boy attitude and exterior he'd actually always done well and cared more than he let on.

Once the afternoon classes started Liz and Tyler worked their way towards the Biology lab. Once there Liz was found by none other than Aaron. Liz already in conversation with Tyler about plans for dinner hardly registered his approach. A fist came down on their lab table announcing Aaron's presence. Tyler who had been trying to ignore the disgusting presence looked up and addressed him, "Are you alright Aaron? I know that you aren't coming over here to talk for no reason." Aaron began to rant, "I came over here to talk to her Simms, not you. You truly are so not worth it. First you make a pass at me and then you start to play games with me at Nicky's. Then you go and ruin my best top. You will pay for that. Does Simms even have any idea what you are really? What kind of girl he is putting himself to if he takes you as a friend let alone anything else?" Liz could barely find the good grace to remain facing forward trying to ignore Aarons' rude and undignified talk. She had to focus all of her energy so it did not come streaming out of her and cause damage to things and people around her. Things like that had happened when she was younger and had less practice and control over what she could do. The rest of the class was filled with tension as they tried to work together. Liz could not be sure what Tyler would think of her after what Aaron had said and feared that it would be the end of their friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

[A/n: Thank you very much to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting on my stories. I really appreciate it.]

Calculus was almost painful to sit though for Liz. She could not focus on the lecture at all. Her mind kept going around in circles trying to figure out how to fix the mess that she had caused. Fed up with the way that things were standing and not being able to come up with a plan or solution Liz wandered back to her dorm at the final bell. Thankful that she was able to get away from the main part of the campus quickly she let herself relax. There had been very few times when Liz was not in perfect control of what she could do. At 13 when she had gained her powers she had been a little shocked and scared. Then she saw the electric currants running along her veins. That night she had ended up setting a stack of books on fire. The only thing that saved the place was that she quickly was able to get the fire put out with water. Even then she had to make an excuse to her parents that had something to do with a candle falling and catching the books on fire. That was when she really started keeping a journal. It had been an affective way to control her powers up until her junior year. After everything that went down that year her power flare ups were becoming more frequent. Anger and pain had always been triggers for her but that last year had been full of both.

Liz Parker forced herself to keep her hands fisted and focused on keep all of the energy inside of her. She was also extremely grateful for the long sleeves of the blazer that covered up the electrical currants running through her arms. Once she made it back to her dorm room Liz let the energy go some allowing it to channel out of her fingers to different candles that her roommate had on her side of the room. After that the build up of energy was no longer as painful. Liz decided to spend some time writing in a notebook that she had in her back pack about the way things were going so far. Her old journal no longer in use and remaining in her secret hiding place was back in Roswell. Now she would start a new journal and hopefully, figure out a way to salvage her new life.

The entry read something like this.

Today is December 10th. I am Liz Parker and today could not have gone in a wider circle. It started out pretty bad, and then it became pretty great really. Then it all had to come crashing down. It always comes crashing down on me.

Like last time it happened in the form of a person. Last time it was in the person of Tess Harding and this time it was in the person of Aaron Abbott. That name now just makes me feel nauseous. However before I go into to much detail perhaps I should mention how it is that I came to be where I am right now.

Where am I right now, you might ask? I am in the small town of Ipswitch, MA. I came out here from the possibly even smaller town of Roswell, NM. I had finally gotten fed up trying to keep my nose to the ground and get my life back together with "them" around. I could not help it. I had to try and control myself more than I had since I was 13. It took me lots of time to learn the kind of control that I have and even then mom had finally caught me. Then I got swept up into the "alien abyss" and yes there really are aliens living in Roswell, NM. At first it all had to do with protecting the one who had saved my life.

There had been an argument in the café and a gun went off. I just was not quick enough to get out of the way. Max Evans risked his own safety and those of his sister and best friend to save my life. After that my naturally logical and scientific mind led me to be inquisitive about how exactly that all happened. I soon learned the truth. I will admit at first I probably seemed freaked out to him. My problem was not with what he told me that he was. If I can do what I can do then why could not other beings exist who have abilities? It had to do with not knowing what he might have figured out about me or what else he might be able to do. That night he came over and paid me a visit. Apparently when he had healed me he had seen a rush of images of my life. He reversed that process and allowed me to connect with him and see his life. Max told everything or at least as much as he knew at the time. I made it my mission in life after that to protect them. Then Tess came to town and everything changed.

I won't go into details about what happened once Tess arrived. Suffice it to say that it leads to the demolition of my relationship with Max. It also leads to the death of my best friend, Alex at her hands. Once this was uncovered Tess was forced to leave by herself. I thought that maybe I could just try and pull myself back together and get my life back on track and just be done with Max. That was not allowed to happen though. The aliens seemed set against letting me walk away and my life kept getting more and more miserable. I had gone into a deep depression after Alex died and things in Roswell gave me little reason to climb out of it. Frequent confrontations with Max and the "pod squad" over my refusal to reinstate my relationship with Max once Tess was gone made my moods worse.

Eventually, something did happen that helped to bring me out of my depressed state. I got involved in a pen pal program at school hoping that maybe I could find a new interest in life. I've always wanted to see the world outside of Roswell and the idea of writing back and forth with someone who had other life experiences and lived somewhere else intrigued me. Even more amazing was to find a kindred spirit and someone I could relate to in that person. Then the most wonderful gift was given to me I got leave Roswell and come here. Then I may have blown it. To make things worse according to Nancy Parker, also known as, mom; I have a half-brother out there who I doubt even knows that I exists.

Tyler meanwhile was trying to decipher what Aaron had said. He knew that Aaron was a jerk and braggart which did not soften Tyler's' opinion of him at all. The part that he was focused on was the last one about Liz ruining his top. Why was he so upset over that, Aaron ruined plenty of his own tops and it's not like he couldn't replace them. The only other part that bothered Tyler was that he needed to know if Liz had been out with Aaron the other night.

He decided that as much as he did not like it he would have to talk with Aaron and find out exactly what had happened. Groaning inwardly he knew that he needed to head over to swim team practice. Looking at the clock once he got into the locker room Tyler realized that he was already late to practice. He changed and swiftly made his way out to do warm up laps. Once that was done he pulled himself out let someone else use the lane for a while. This was a first for Tyler and was noticed by his brothers. Usually, Tyler was the first one in and the last one out. Once practice ended He found himself cornered by Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Kate and Sarah. Caleb took the lead on questioning him, "What is going on?" Tyler sighed and knew that he had no choice but to tell the truth to the eldest. "It's Liz, during AP Bio. Aaron has the gal to come up to her and say, 'You truly are so not worth it. First you make a pass at me and then you start to play games with me at Nicky's. Then you go and ruin my best top. You will pay for that. Does Simms even have any idea what you are really? What kind of girl he is putting himself to if he takes you as a friend let alone anything else?' I don't even know what he was talking about." Caleb and Sarah each let out a breath that they had been holding. Sarah spoke up between the two of them. "Tyler, she got into town last night. Apparently, Aaron was her ride into town Caleb and I met her at Nicky's. On our way out we saw him ignoring her and play pool. Then when she went to leave and try and find her own way back he grabbed her and tried to start making out with her. She pushed her way off and away from him. He was pretty upset. Come to think of it looked liked his shirt had burn marks on it." Caleb sighed; "I tried to ignore it thinking that maybe I was imagining the sense of someone using." Sarah finished, "We ended up being the ones to give a ride back to campus when we saw her on the road side. I filled her in and told her that Aaron is a jerk and that he is supposedly dating Kyra."

Tyler started to try and process everything that he had just been told. The whole ordeal with Chase had taught the sons that anything was possible. He could not help thinking; If Chase's line had survived then was it possible that other lines may have as well? He knew none of them had siblings so that had to be the explanation, right. He could tell that Liz had been uncomfortable around him after her confrontation with Aaron. Now, he needed to find a way to let her know that he was not upset with her. He also needed to find out about Liz's connection to the power. He knew though that in that process he might expose himself and the rest of covenant if he was not careful.

Caleb Danvers was unsettled thinking about the fact that they thought Liz might have powers. If Liz was one of them then what line did she belong too and why did she look so familiar? These questions were bothering him as he left the pool after their conversation.

Reid Garwin, was no stranger to trouble. He also had no problem with using or with breaking and entering. Reid knew from various conquests that most girls kept a diary or journal in which to work out their dreams thoughts and feelings. He thought that maybe just maybe they could get some assurance or at least answers if he got a hold of that.

Reid waited until he saw Liz slipping out of her room finally, and used to get inside. There on Liz's bed was a blue spiral bound notebook. Opening it up Reid realized that Liz had rather conveniently left it out in the open. Grabbing it he swiftly made his way out and sent a text message to his brothers. Meet me at our room. I have something you should all see.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

[A/n: Thank you very much to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting on my stories. I really appreciate it.]

Reid did not have long to wait before the others started to arrive. First Tyler arrived having come from where he was studying in the library. "Reid, this had better be good I was in the middle of a difficult Latin translation. I could be stuck up all night if I don't get back to work on it soon." Reid couldn't help but chuckle, "Chill out Baby Boy this is way more important than homework. This has to do with a certain brunette and I think it might have the answers to our questions in it." Tyler let out a sigh of relief at this. For once it would seem Reid was not keeping him from homework for something frivolous. Right then there was a knock on the door and Tyler turned to answer it. Caleb entered the dorm room and swiftly took the chair at Tyler's desk. All business now Caleb turned to Reid saying "Now what is this all about Reid? I have to go and run some errands for my mom so I have to get going and soon." The door opening cut off whatever reply Reid was about to make. Reid smiled, "Now that everyone is here we can get started." Reid pulled out the blue notebook and his eyes turned black as he used to levitate the book in the middle of all four boys. "What is that?" this question came from Pogue. Reid laughed. "Don't tell me that Kate doesn't keep one of these. It's a journal, to be specific it's Liz Parkers journal. I think that maybe if we read this we might find out how she is connected to the power. It might also tell us what line she is from."

With journal opened and there for all of them to read he knew that he may or may not get the answers that he was looking for. A powerful sense of guilt came over Tyler as he noted the date of the entry. He knew that it was not right to invade someone's personal thoughts at least without their consent. For once deciding that he was not comfortable with what Reid had chosen to do he used and closed the notebook. Then Tyler brought it to his hands. "This is not right; if we want these answers then we should talk to Liz. These are her personal thoughts perhaps what she wrote in here is relevant but it also might not be. If we want her to trust us then this is the wrong way to go about it." Each of the sons looked to the youngest more than a little surprised at this sudden behavior from Tyler. Tyler often the peace maker usually tried to keep peace and broker compromise between the others (usually Reid and Caleb). Tyler typically went along with anything the others decided in order keep some sense of order. Caleb was the first to speak, "You're right, if we want answers then we need to talk to her. It was wrong to steal her journal and read it without her consent. I can't say that I like the risks involved but it is a more honest way to do things. I'd better get going before the drug store closes." Pogue followed quickly after deciding that he would respect Tyler's decision since for once he had put his foot down.

Once the others were gone Tyler sat down at his desk and returned to his Latin homework. Meanwhile, Reid left the dorm in search of some food that might actually be edible. At Nicky's that night Reid was too distracted for once to even bother hustling Aaron and his friends at pool. He couldn't keep himself from thinking that Liz Parker looked familiar to him. Why would that be though? Reid was stumped as to how she could look familiar when he met her for the first time today. Frustrated and knowing that he would find no answers sitting here at Nicky's and his basket cleaned it was time to go. Reid left and took Tyler's Hummer back to the dorms.

That night Reid fell into a restless sleep. He had a nightmare that he was having trouble breaking away from. In it a picture of a small girl lay on the coffee table in Reid's living room. He could see his own father and Caleb's sitting in seats opposite each other as was normal for them. On the floor a young Reid probably about 4 years old sat in front of the coffee table. Then he heard his father raise his voice something that he knew very well. Reid's father was known for his temper and he had taken it out on Reid on more than one occasion as a child. "Can there be any doubt now? All that you have to do is look at the child and you know that she is yours. You have a responsibility here. She deserves to be properly educated and know who she is." Caleb's father was equally fervent in his denial, "It is not possible; obviously Nancy was sleeping with someone else in that same time frame. You know as well as, I that we can't produce more than one child and that child is always a son." Joseph Garwin did not back down, "You found a way around that and I know it. My wife has always wanted another child and a girl would be both loved and adored. Why won't you tell me?" William Danvers the third turned his back dismissing the Garwin heir. "There is nothing to tell." When his father had not left it at that Caleb's father lifted his had and gestured behind him. Reid stood frozen as his father was being inflicted with pain by the power of the ancient code of the covenant. Suddenly Reid realized that this was not just a nightmare it was his darkest memory. It was the reason he resented Caleb's position in their covenant.

That had been the day that Reid was shown how terribly awesome their power really was. A legacy that he embraced and Caleb fought. It also showed the selfish nature of the Danvers line. Like his father, Reid feared that Caleb would place and pursue things as he pleased or keep them all from what they wanted. He hated the tight firm grasp with which Caleb tried to deny them even the casual use of what they could do. At this Reid woke up in a sweat. He now remembered why their fathers had been fighting that day. Until now he had only remembered the brutal punishment that had been inflicted on his father by Caleb's.

Knowing that he would not be going back to sleep anytime soon Reid decided that it was time to do some reading. He needed to confirm what he now knew before he told the others. Reid went and took the diary out of Tyler's desk drawer and proceeded to read. The first entry was all that he needed to confirm what his mind had shown him in his nightmare. Liz was indeed like them. She had received her powers when she was 13. Apparently, she was a fire starter and manipulator which was an incredibly difficult element to master. He also read Liz's vague discussion about her previous relationship and friends. Once at the end he noticed that Liz mentioned that she had a half-brother and the pain the statement almost seemed to radiate. Reid could almost feel every ounce pain that was contained in the simple prose that she wrote in. It also made even Reid Garwin feel a little guilty for reading it. These were Liz's personal thoughts and feelings. She obviously had been through a lot if anyone deserved their friendship and protection it was her. Closing the diary Reid Garwin made a promise to himself this Max character would pay for the pain that he had inflicted on Liz. He also decided that he needed to make sure that Caleb realized that he had a sister. He also needed to make sure that Baby Boy proceeded with caution now more than ever. Not only was this a girl that had experienced having her heart broken, but Caleb's sister.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

[A/n: Thank you very much to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting on my stories. I really appreciate it.]

The woods, located near the Dells

A strange light was located shooting across the skies the greater Salem area only to fall down somewhere around infamous Ipswitch, Massachusetts. Liz only found out while watching the morning news a habit that she had developed during her time with Max. The pilot of the jet was being interviewed and claimed that he did not know what kind of craft it was. This of course caught Liz's attention because that could mean trouble for her in more ways that one. Liz finished getting ready for classes, grabbed her notebooks and a pen and couple of pencils and left. She now was even more cautious about her surroundings and her nerves were on edge. First her journal was missing again and now this whole thing with the UFO having gone down somewhere near Ipswitch. It was just too much of a coincidence. The last time her journal had gone missing, the thief had been Michael who was still a little weary of her. Reading Liz's journal entries had gained her his confidence and friendship and so in the end she was fine with it. The question was who would have done that here and why?

Tyler Simms woke up and went to the drawer where he had put Liz's journal last night before going to sleep. It made him a little nervous to find that it was no longer there. Then he thought about it again and was no longer so nervous. Tyler knew where the journal would be or more like who it was with. Reid had already gotten up and dressed and was on his way an early morning detention that he was hoping to get out of. As Tyler approached the main campus building he went to Mr. Whitmore's office. He knew that Reid would be out of the office in just a few minutes and he wanted to talk to him about the journal.

As Reid left the teacher's office he spotted Tyler waiting for him. Knowing that this was not a good thing for him, he started over in that direction. "Tyler, I promise I was going to give it back to her today in English." Tyler must have read sincerity in Reid's face and voice because Tyler gave him a look that meant he had better or else, nodded and left to go to his own first period class.

As Liz Parker ran into English she slid into her seat just ahead of the teacher coming in the door. Liz sat down with a sigh of relief and opened her notebook to begin taking lecture notes on "To Kill a Mockingbird". Liz was already scribbling away her notes on themes discussed in the book when Reid slid into his seat next to her. Liz rolled her eyes when she realized that this must be a regular occurrence. She knew this since without turning from the board the teacher simply said, "Mr. Garwin you are late yet again. You'll be joining me again after school for detention." Reid didn't even bother with responding but simply began to take notes of his own. It wasn't even so much that he was lazy Liz noticed. Reid seemed to fly through taking the notes down and when he did work he got things done quickly. Liz quickly realized that even these advanced classes bored him. In some ways Reid gave off the same aura as Michael. Reid was a little less rough around the edges though and he had manners when he wanted too. For instance the other day Reid had actually offered to carry her tray as well as his to the table. Liz didn't need that but it was nice that he had offered. He'd also helped show her to classes which had been helpful.

When the bell rang at the end of class Reid looked up from his notebook, "Liz I need to talk to you for a bit." Liz nodded and sat back down. Reid took a deep breath and then began, "I want you to understand that I would never do anything to hurt my friends. Last night though I did. I took your journal because I saw how quickly Tyler was falling for you. Then there was this whole weird drama that played out with you and Aaron Abbott at the end of the day. We were worried because something that he said made it sound like you had powers and we wanted understand what was going on. It's not an excuse and it doesn't make it right. For that I'm sorry. I want you to know that none of the others looked at what was in there. They didn't feel right about it." Liz nodded, thinking indeed Reid is a lot like Michael. Finally, Liz responded, "But you did." Reid nodded, "Something about you had been bothering me. Not in a bad way, but in the sense that you seemed familiar and I just couldn't place where from. Then last night when I fell asleep it all sort of came to me. I had to confirm if I could who I thought you were. I think I know who your half-bother is." Liz gave Reid an assessing look before saying, "Really?" Reid smirked, "Yes, really and when the time is right and he can be prepared for knowing trust me he will be told. Prepare yourself, because once he knows you will have the most overbearing, overprotective brother on the planet." Liz nodded, "Why can't he be told now?" Reid sighed, "First of all Caleb was never told about you. I wouldn't have put it all together if I hadn't been there that day. If I had not seen your picture and watched my father confront Caleb's about you. He was on to Mr. Danvers about his having found a way to have a second child and a daughter at that. You see each of our bloodlines is supposed to only produce one, a male and heir. It will take proving it to him and it will have to be broken to him slowly. There is already a lot of anger and resentment there towards his father. I may have my issues but he has more and he represses them rather than expressing, acting out or dealing with them. One of these days he is going to explode and it won't be pretty." Liz nodded after Reid explained all of this his reasons made sense.

They made it though the rest of their morning classes without too many more incidences or problems. They each turned in their Latin translations and were relieved that the Professor only had them reading a section that night for the day's homework. They turned to doing class work and lighter topics of conversation. She quickly learned that Reid had a very sarcastic and wry sense of humor. In some ways it almost reminded her of Alex. It was awkward talking to Caleb now knowing that he was her half-brother. It made it harder to try and focus on work. Liz found that she wanted to tell him that she was his sister more than anything. However, she held her tongue and reminded herself that Reid was probably right about how things needed to be done. After all the guys had known each other their whole lives.

At lunch Kate and Sarah asked her to go shopping with them after school and Liz agreed. Liz didn't know what to say to Tyler during Biology so she kept her head down and focused on the assignment. Taking his cue from her Tyler did the same. At the end of the days classes Tyler decided that he needed to talk to Liz. "Liz, I want you to know that I'm not angry at you. Everything is fine where you and I are concerned. I know that there is nothing weird going on. I trust that when you're ready to tell me things then you will." Liz let out a sigh of relief glad that things didn't have to be strained and awkward. She asked if they could meet up for dinner and that made Tyler break out in a grin. Now with that settled Tyler left for swim practice.

Liz walked into her dorm room thinking that she would just pick up her purse and go to Kate and Sarah's room to meet the girls. That however was not going to happen. When she walked in her door she found that her room was a disaster. Her entire side of the room was tossed around and broken and there was blood smeared on the walls. Liz flicked on the television set on her roommate's side to check the local news. Before she could get any answers though a small, blonde haired teenage girl come out of the walk in closet. "Liz don't okay", the girl started. Feelings of: anger and hatred and the need to protect herself surged through Liz as she registered the voice and who it belonged too. Liz raised one hand towards the intruder and the other in the direction of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

[A/n: Thank you very much to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting on my stories. I really appreciate it.]

Liz Parker let her energy burst forward throwing the other girl into the closet again. It was in that moment that Liz fully realized that the alien abyss was going to suck her in once more. "Get up, and explain yourself", Liz yelled. As the silence continued Liz stared hard into the blue eyes of Tess Harding waiting for an answer. Tess cowered pulling her knees up to her chest. Finally, Liz tried again, "What are you doing here?" Tess sighed in exasperation as though this should be the most obvious thing on the planet. Finally Tess responded, "You were supposedly the smart one or at least Max thought so! It was my ship that went down last night in the woods. There must have been something faulty with the navigation system because we ended up on this side of the states instead. I was trying to return to New Mexico." This got a snort from Liz who found that ironic. "Came back to try and finish what you started?" That blond simply rolled her eyes, "actually Kivar went back on the deal. He denied Zan as being the heir to the throne. In order to save him I had to escape from Antar. I was trying to get back to Max and the others. I know that they may not be my biggest fans but they would help me. I'm one of them and Zan is Max's son." Liz was amazed at just how much the thought still hurt not because she carried any feelings for Max but just the sense of betrayal. First Max had not listened to her about Alex's death. Then he had slept with Tess and conceived a child. Lastly, he would have left her, Maria and Kyle with a murderer still somewhere in the area. If they had not figured out that Tess was the killer in that last minute the others would all have died. Then Max wanted her to just accept him back with open arms.

Turning back to the other girl Liz was puzzled about one thing. "How did you know that I was here?" Tess smiled, "I was attacked by a very immature little boy who thought that he could just come up and start hitting on me. You know how we can see images when we connect with people. One of the images in his mind was of you and how you had somehow burned his shirt when you tried to get away from a similar situation with him. I knew that at least since you're here then maybe you could help me." Liz shook her head, "No way am I going to help you Tess. I came here to get away from the alien abyss. After everything that happened I just needed to start over." That girl nodded, gathering an infant up from the bed that Liz had not seen and prepared to leave. Before she left Tess turned around to her, "Just remember there is a child involved here an innocent baby. This has nothing to do with you and I and what happened. I'd have thought that you would at least help me so that Alex did not die in vain." With that said she went out the door.

Liz went to work cleaning the destroyed dorm room. She then made her way down to Kate and Sarah's room where she was supposed to meet them. When she got there and knocked on the door Kate opened it and smiled letting her in. As Liz came in she found herself across from Kate's vanity mirror that she had placed on the desk table. Seeing herself she let out a groan. That got a giggle from the girls. "It's alright; we can get you cleaned up real quick. I think that it's a little too late to go shopping anyways. We can still make it out to Nicky's though for dinner." Liz nodded and let the girls get to work on her hair first. Then Sarah picked out a cute preppy low cut v-neck sweater in grey and dark blue straight leg jeans. Kate pulled out grey Jimmy Choos and tossed them to Liz to try on they washed her face and applied mascara and red lip gloss real quick and then the left in Sarah's car.

Once at Nicky's the girls went straight back to the covenants usual table. As the girls sat down Tyler and Pogue asked for food orders and went to get food and drinks for everyone. It was not too long before everyone was talking and laughing. Eventually Reid left to go to the pool tables and Caleb and Pogue went to play foosball. The girls were content to chat for a bit at the table and it wasn't long before Kate had Liz up to date on the Who's Who list of Spencer Academy. Liz also quickly became up to date on the local gossip. Liz relaxed back into her seat comfortable with Kate who reminded her in some ways of Maria, although a bit more conservative.

Liz started to look around and see what else was going on and noticed that Tyler had joined Reid at the pool table. Deciding that she felt like playing she went over there herself. Liz decided that make a challenge, "You think that your pretty good don't you?" Reid smirked, "I'm only Spencer's best." Liz put on her poker face, "I'd like to play." Reid nodded at Tyler to rack the balls. "You're the challenger so you can break," Reid's said. Reid must have thought that this would be an easy game because otherwise he would never have let Liz break. Liz hit a precise breaking point and put in 3 stripes on the first shot. It did not take long before she had put in two more. She missed her next one on purpose and let Reid have a turn. They were neck and neck after Reid had taken several shots. Then he missed. Liz then gave herself permission to show off a bit and cleaned the table. Reid was more than a little stunned no one had ever beet him at pool. Tyler grinned and came over to give her a hug. Not long after that they all piled into the cars to head home. Tyler offered Liz a ride and she accepted so Reid bummed a ride off of Caleb.

When Liz got back she found a very unhappy Kyra waiting up for her. "Where were you? Explain to me why there is blood on our dorm room wall and what are you doing looking like you were out partying? I was scared out of my wits when I came home today." Liz sighed knowing that she could not very well tell her roommate the truth. Opting for her tradition route of covering for the pod squad of a blend of truth with fiction she took a breath and then began. "There is a girl that I knew from Roswell. She got pregnant and took off a while ago. No one had heard anything from her until today. She broke in here today thinking that I'd be here and be willing to help her. I sent her packing. I tried to clean up here. The blood on the wall was the only thing that I could not get up. I have to wait to go to town tomorrow and get cleaner for that. As to where I was, I went to get dinner with a couple of other girls who live in our dorm and they were nice enough to help me clean myself up before we left. I'll have to return the cloths once I can do laundry." Apparently satisfied for the moment Kyra turned back to her homework and left Liz alone. Liz knew this was not the end of it though. With Tess back and her own stuff to get a handle on Kyra was going to become a problem. Another problem was something that she could not afford right now since she was certain that Tess would be back. Tess didn't have too many options since she couldn't very well explain everything to anyone else. It was Liz or no one since she was stuck all the way out here. As much as Liz hated to admit it Tess's parting words still rang in her ears and she knew that she would end up helping her get in touch with the others and that meant being sucked into the alien abyss once more. The abyss that she had tried so hard to get out of back in Roswell was about to suck her in again.

Tyler Simms was a lot more pleased with how things felt as he prepared for bed that night. He had gotten things straighten out with Liz and he couldn't be more grateful. He was also glad for how at ease she had seemed with his friends that night at Nicky's. It was important to him that she is comfortable with them if things were to move forward. The ride back had been nice as well. They had talked about their growing up years and Liz had shared about Maria and Alex and how they had met and become friends. Tyler had told Liz about growing up with the guys and how their families had all hung out together. He talked about going and playing ball together at the park and swimming lessons and their first tournaments. Liz had told him about learning to play pool from her father and how she had practiced constantly when she was little. He had nodded, realizing that in the off season she had probably had lots of time to practice with her dad and learned the skills to an art. It explained how she had been able to school Reid at his own game. These thoughts in his head he was able to go to sleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the Covenant. I am simply putting forth some of my own ideas for fun. This is my thoughts on what might have happened had things gone differently after Departure in Roswell. The movie has already happened for the Covenant.

[A/n: Thank you to all of you readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate it.]

Liz was not get a peaceful nights rest that night though. The whole situation weighed on her like a ton of bricks. She knew that Reid was most likely right about how to handle things with telling Caleb but she still wanted him to know about her. Tonight things had been cleaned up between her and Tyler at least for now. However, that still left her dealing with Kyra and Tess. Neither of which was a subject that would allow her to get any rest tonight. Aside from the fact that Tess was forcing her back into the alien abyss which she wanted nothing to do with there was another issue. Tess had not seemed surprised so much by Liz's powers so much as taken aback by the timing of the attack. That left another nagging question in Liz's mind unanswered, what all did Tess know about Liz and her powers? Then there was Kyra and the fact that Kyra was apparently a nosey person. Liz had become accustomed to a certain degree of secretiveness despite living in the small town of Roswell. This was something that she sensed in Reid and the others as well. That made her a completely incompatible roommate for someone like Kyra.

Unable to sleep still after several hours Liz decided to get up and go for a walk. Liz slipped on her jeans and a sweater and slipped on some running shoes. She went down the stairs as quietly as she could and out into the night. She began to walk over in the area where the schools dorm buildings were bordered by trees hoping to find some peace and solace before going into the dorm to get ready for another day of classes. She was grateful in one respect for the school uniforms. It took the challenge out of choosing what to wear every day.

As she approached the tree lined area she felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden. It was like she was being watched and that was not something that Liz liked. Liz had always liked having a little bit of privacy and in turn she usually gave that respect to others. As she came closer and closer the feeling became stronger and more insistent. Liz looked around and attempted to find the source of that rather uncomfortable gaze. She could not find anyone any matter how had she looked though. That made her feel even more awkward. She was apparently becoming paranoid due to all of the recent events in her life. Deciding that there was not anyone watching her Liz Parker continued her walk in the direction that she had been going.

As she approached a spot in the woods she found herself suddenly lost into a lot thicker of a forest than she had thought. Then suddenly there in front of her stood a boy who had hazel eyes but his brown hair was graying in many places. The boy smirked at her as if he knew things that Liz herself did not. The boy snapped his fingers and bound her placing a golden glow around her and laying her on her back. The boy the stepped forward and spoke for the first time. "I think that it is time that I introduce myself since you've already met the other sons. My name is Chase Collins or rather Chase Pope. I'm the other son of Ipswitch. It is interesting to find that one of the lines managed to produce and hide a daughter. You realize by now I hope that you have the power just as they do. I was amazed when I first sensed your power. I thought that only the five families were left after the damnation. Then I watched you for a while through that imbecile Tess. She had such a one track mind and would have done anything destroy your relationship with the others there in Roswell. She didn't even realize what you were. She just wanted you out of the way. I had to do all of the thinking and planning for her. I lost track of you for a while once Tess disappeared. Then imagine my surprise when you should end up here. Have you even told any of the others who you are? No, you probably have not they probably haven't even talked to you about that yet. Though I am sure they have sensed the power with you. I know that they did with me. This has just been a friendly chat I will see you around I'm sure. "

Meanwhile, Reid Garwin could not sleep for the first time ever. He had done a lot of things some of them even regrettable. One thing that he had never done though was keep secrets from his brothers especially Tyler. Now here he was doing exactly that. He knew that Liz was one of them and Caleb's sister to boot. Yet, he had not shared this information with Tyler. It was regrettable that he could not tell Tyler without risking Caleb finding out prematurely since Tyler was the world worst liar. This was not something that made him comfortable at all. Finally, Reid decided that he did need to tell Tyler. In spite of the risk of Caleb finding out he deserved to know this information since it might change things between Tyler and Liz. Looking over at his best friend Reid decided that he would have o wait until morning to tell him. He could not bring himself to wake Tyler up to have this conversation. So, Reid Garwin got up and did something that he rarely did, homework. He gathered his school supplies and was just getting ready to start working on an English assignment when he felt his phone go off. It was a text message from Liz. It read: I need help now. Deciding that this was an emergency Reid reached out with his powers and searched for Liz's location. It had always been something that he was good at and he was grateful for that. He found Liz in the lounge and she crumpled up in on herself on the floor. Reid's first thoughts were that she was hurt of sick. There was a problem with that theory though. This was Caleb's sister, she was one of them and they do not get sick. They could however be hurt by other usage. That however was also a wrong theory. He was the only one of them who knew about Liz and none of them would use on her. Then again it could be one of the aliens didn't Liz's journal say something about them having powers too. Suddenly, Liz snapped her gaze up to meet his own. "You're wrong about that. You're not the only one of you who knows about me." That got a quizzical look from the Garwin heir. It was then that Liz said the one thing finally made some sense of it, "Chase". The name brought a sour look to Reid's face and he made a quick decision. The Garwin heir quickly lifted the obviously hurting girl up off of the floor and brought her up to the room that he shared with Tyler.

Reid knew that he would probably have a lot of explaining to do but right now he did not care. What mattered right now was the girl in his arms who needed their help. It was a weakness and one that Reid was careful to keep well concealed. He cared about those put into his life. If his parents had needed him he would have been there. Anytime one of his brothers needed someone to have their back he was the first to jump in with both feet. He would do anything to help them. He was already starting to feel that way about Liz too even though he had only known her a short time.

Once they reached the dorm room Reid laid her down on his bed and went to get a cool cloth made for her. Once the cloth was ready Reid placed it over her eyes so that her head could find some relief from her pain. The next thing that came to his mind was absolutely out of the question. He would have if this been any other girl turned her over and used while giving her a massage to relieve her pains. That was not a possibility this time. This was Liz, she was meant for Tyler and he knew where his friend's feelings stood. That alone would have been reason enough for Reid to back off. There was yet one more reason though she was also Caleb's sister and he knew that brother would never approve of Reid for her once he found out.

[A/n: What do you think will happen next? How do you think Tyler will react when he wakes up?]


End file.
